maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Seattle: Los Angeles
This Ad Segment is a parody of Battle: Los Angeles and Seattle. This Ad is from the episode Ribbitless/The Clawfice. Summary of Skit The Ad begins outside of the West coast of the United States. The narrator explains how Seattle is watching Los Angeles. He then explains how a couple of people in 1962 took a photograph of a mysterious thing. A man said it was a flying saucer, but a lady said that was a space needle. So Army Men start to attack the city of Seattle. The narrator said that people from Seattle already reached Los Angeles. Miranda Cosgrove came to Los Angeles for the KCAs but is mistaken for Carly Shay (who is from Seattle) by a man. Then the narrator talks about how the skies are filled with music from Jimi Hendrix and Death Cab for Cutie that is driving the people crazy. So Los Angeles fights back by a man attacking the Seattle's worst coffee place. Then the title appears and the Ad ends. References *Seattle's Space Needle *Hollywood *iCarly *KCA (Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards) *Miranda Cosgrove *CNN *Jimi Hendrix *Death Cab for Cutie *Seattle's Best Coffee Characters *Narrator (Not in story) *People *Old Man *Lady *Army Man (And Men) *Man *Miranda Cosgrove *Reporter Man *(LA) Man Transcript (Scene begins outside of the west coast of the United States) Narrator: For years it has hovered over Los Angeles... (Scene gets closer to reveal city of Los Angeles) Narrator: Watching... (Scene gets closer) Narrator: Waiting. It is...> (Scene goes to Seattle) Narrator: Seattle. (Scene goes black and people are heard screaming) People: (Screaming and running) (Scene goes black again) Narrator: In 1962, (Photograph appears) a couple took this photograph. (Scene goes to a old man and a lady) Old Man: It looks like a flying saucer of some sort. Lady: It's called the Space Needle. Old Man: Right, the- wait, what? (Scene goes to Army men) Army Man: Aah! Don't come any closer, Seattle! (Army Men start to fire at Seattle over Hollywood, they also scream too) Army Men: (Screaming and shooting) (Scene goes black) (Scene resumes at limo) Narrator: Its inhabitants have already (Person's leg comes out of limo) reached our shores. (Miranda Cosgrove comes out of limo) Man: Carly Shay? YOU'RE from Seattle! (Man grabs hose and sprays Carly with green slime) Man: AAAAAHHHHH! Miranda Cosgrove: I'm here for the KCAs, and my name's Miranda. (Scene goes black) Narrator: But this summer... (Scene buzzes into a camera and shows a reporter and people screaming) Reporter Man: (While camera moves around) It--it's horrible, the skies seem to be filled with the sounds of Jimi Hendrix and Death Cab for Cutie. (Scene buzzes and goes black again) Narrator: Los Angeles fights back. (Scene resumes at Seattle's Worst Coffee place and (LA) Man coming to attack it) (LA) Man: Aah! Unh! Unh! No good lousy plaid-wearing- (Scene goes to title "Seattle: Los Angeles") Narrator: "Seattle: Los Angeles." You've been warned. Trivia *Los Angeles is in California and Seattle is in Washington. *In iCarly, Carly is actually from Seattle; however, she is played by Miranda who is from Los Angeles. *The ad was originally GleeVR but it was got changed to Seattle: Los Angeles *Seattle's Worst Coffee is a parody of Seattle's Best Coffee. Category:Ad parodies Category:Ad Segment Category:TV/Movie Ad Segment Category:Segments Category:Transcripts